


Once I Was...

by imakilljoywannabe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adults, Ferard, Frerard, M/M, Teens, little kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakilljoywannabe/pseuds/imakilljoywannabe
Summary: The story of Frank and Gerard. [The boys progress through life with snapshots of their relationship. Starts as kids, with eventual frerard. Based on: 7 Years by Lukas Graham]





	1. 7 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is told he needs some friends.

“Frank!”  
  
The young boy’s head shot up from his trucks, and he stumbled on small legs up towards his mother. He was smaller than most, with stubby little legs and a small mop of dark brown hair.  
  
“Yeah, mama?” He asked, plopping himself down into the dining room chair his mother gestured to.  
  
Linda Iero was a calm woman, and she loved her little boy very much. He was always so happy, bright and bouncy and ready for anything. Still, she couldn’t help but worry for him. Her son stayed in the house for the most part, and didn’t talk to many other kids. Extrovert he may be, they just seemed to disassociate themselves from him. To be quite short, Linda feared her son would become lonely. As far as she knew, he had no real friends.  
  
“Frank, sweetie,” She smiled, taking his hands in her own. “Have you ever thought about… well, playing with the other kids? I’m sure you’d have lots of fun.”  
  
Frank frowned a little, pursing his lips, “No mama. They’re weird, and they won’t play the fun games! I like playing by myself.”  
  
Linda sighed, biting her lip, “Frank, what if… What if I took you around the neighborhood? Maybe there will be some kids you haven’t met yet, maybe they’ll play the fun games with you.”  
  
“Really? They will?” Frank asked, his head tilting and a smile forming as he thought about the prospect. Finally, someone who would play superhero with him! That was certainly an exciting idea.  
  
Linda nodded, hoping that she wasn’t unintentionally lying. There had to be someone for her little Frank, right?  
  
“Okay! Let’s go now!” Frank grinned toothily at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. Linda sighed with relief, lacing their fingers and locking the door as they left.  
  


* * *

  
Frank frowned, looking up at his mother. They had already gone through most of the block, and either people had no children or Frank had already met them. Linda worried her lips between her teeth, desperately looking from house to house. How could there be no children for her son to play with?  
  
“Mama, my feet hurt!” Frank whined, pouting up at her. “I wanna go home, this isn’t fun anymore.”  
  
Linda sighed, looking down at her precious little boy. “There’s only one more house, baby. Can we make it to one more house?”  
  
Frank kicked at the pavement but nodded, looking down at the ground with a soft frown. He’d never find anyone to play superhero with him. Frank always wanted to be the hero, but nobody would play his damsel in distress. What was the point of being a superhero if you didn’t have someone to save?  
  
Linda pulled her son gently up the front steps, stopping on the rough welcome mat just before the door. She smiled tiredly at Frank, raising a hand to knock lightly on the door. For a minute there was nothing, before shuffling could be heard and a kind-looking woman opened the door.  
  
“Hello, can I help you?” She smiled.  
  
“Hi,” Frank’s mom smiled weakly back. “We were wondering if you had any children. Frank here was looking to make some new friends.” She gestured to the little boy clinging tight to her hand, avoiding eye contact with the woman. She smiled brightly, nodding her head.  
  
“Actually, yeah! I have a nine year old and a five year old. How old is this cutie?” She smiled warmly at Frank when the little boy’s head shot up in interest.  
  
“I’m seven!” Frank replied before his mother could. “I’m a big boy!”  
  
The lady laughed, nodding, “You most certainly are! Here, let me call them.” She turned to look back into the house. “Mikey, Gerard! Come here!”  
  
“You’ll like them,” she addressed Frank, a twinkle in her eye. “They’re big boys too!”  
Frank bounced on his heels, trying to see inside the house for the promised little boys. Seconds later little feet were heard pattering against the floor, and one kid showed up. He had darker mousy brown hair, and upon seeing Frank squeaked and hid behind his mother legs.  
  
“Gerard! She laughed, gently pulling him out from behind her legs. “Say hello, baby. This is my nine year old, Gerard. He’s a little shy.” She shook her head fondly, nudging the boy forward.  
  
Frank’s eyes lit up, a smile broadening across his face, “Hi! I’m Frank! Do you wanna play superhero?” He asked, bouncing up and down. Gerard looked a little confused, but interested at the same time.  
  
“Superhero…? Like in comics?” He asked thoughtfully, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“Yeah!” Frank nodded enthusiastically. “So will you?”  
  
Gerard contemplated for a second before shrugging, a smile crossing his face. “Sure!”  
  
Frank practically barreled into the house, grabbing Gerard’s hand and dragging him inside, talking animatedly about how the game was going to work.  
  
“Frank! That was rude!” Linda scolded, but her words fell on deaf ears. “Sorry about that,” she blushed, holding her hand out to the woman in the doorway. “I’m Linda, by the way. Linda Iero.”  
  
“Oh, it’s fine. I’m just glad Gerard has a friend,” she laughed, shaking Linda’s hand. “I’m Donna Way. Would you like to come in? We can have some coffee while the boys play.”  
  
Linda smiled, nodding. “That would be fantastic, thanks.”  
  
“Not at all.” Donna smiled, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Frank and Gerard played superhero all afternoon. The best part?  
  
Gerard agreed to be Frank’s damsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This'll be just a short little mini-series based off of the song 7 Years by Lukas Graham. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ximakilljoywannabex


	2. 11 Years Old (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank doesn't want a wife.

The sound of sneakers slapping pavement filled the air as Frank ran up the steps to the Way’s house, knocking hard on the door. Donna had barely opened it when Frank zipped by, making some kind of noise Donna assumed to be a hello. She just smiled and shook her head fondly. She didn’t mind Frank’s hurry; the boy was over so often that he was practically a third son for her.  
  
Frank nearly slipped when he tried to go down the stairs, managing to keep himself steady up until the last step. His foot caught on a snag in the carpet and down he went, face planting onto the rough surface. He shook his head, scrambling to his feet when he heard footsteps coming towards him.  
  
“Frank?” Gerard tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing!” Frank blushed bright red, pushing past Gerard into the elder’s room. It was always a little dark down there, but Frank didn’t mind. He thought it suited his friend, the practically reclusive artist seeming to blend right in with the shadows. Frank plopped himself on Gerard’s bed, swinging his legs and looking around.  
  
Gerard didn’t question Frank again, just shrugging to himself as he reminded himself that this _was_ Frank he was talking about. The kid was a ball of constant energy and short attention spans, and as annoying as it could be Gerard wouldn’t have it any other way. He sat down at his desk, returning to the sketch he had been working on before Frank broke his focus. A basic cartoon character was laid out on the page, a strong man with an attempt at a cape fluttering behind him. Gerard started to add more details, his tongue sticking out like it always did when he was deep in concentration.  
  
“Hey, Gerard?” Frank suddenly broke the silence, nibbling on his lip. He barely glanced at his friend when he spoke, training his gaze on his sneakers once again.  
  
Gerard sighed through his nose, turning to look at Frank. “Yes?”  
  
Frank’s legs swung a little harder, his face screwed up slightly as he seemed to think hard about what he wanted to say. Gerard frowned slightly, frustration at being interrupted gone. Frank was never quiet like this; when he had something to say, there was no stopping the words from tumbling from his mouth.  
  
“Frank…?” Gerard stood up, sitting beside him on the bed. As much as he wanted to act like a cool, bratty teenager, he cared about his friend. Even if Gerard was already thirteen, and Frank was only eleven.  
  
The younger suddenly looked up, an uncharacteristic nervousness behind his eyes. “Gerard, do you think I need to get a wife? Or a girlfriend, or something?”  
  
The barely-a-teenager frowned curiously, shaking his head. “No? I mean, Frank, you’re only eleven. Even I don’t have a girlfriend yet. You can’t get one before me!” Gerard joked, elbowing Frank’s side in an attempt to cheer the boy up. He barely acknowledged Gerard’s efforts, his gaze once again trained on the floor.  
  
“But… Like… Do I have to get a _girl_ friend?” Frank asked softly, his feet swinging much more slowly.  
  
Gerard’s eyebrows scrunched together as he considered Frank’s question. He’d never thought about it, really. As far as he’d seen, boys always got together with girls. Even so, the pale and pained look on Frank’s face was enough to get Gerard shaking his head slowly.  
  
“I… I guess not? I mean… I dunno. I guess you don’t have to if you don’t want to?”  
  
Frank nodded, his head bobbing up and down excruciatingly slowly. He had looked away while Gerard was thinking, worrying his lip between his teeth. Gerard’s heart rate had sped up, his forehead creasing as he waited for Frank to say something, anything. This wasn’t like Frank, and as cool as Gerard tried to be, Frank was starting to scare him.  
  
“My dad said I should look for a girlfriend so I won’t be lonely,” Frank suddenly blurted out, his cheeks flaming up. “But I don’t want to. I don’t like girls, they’re boring.”  
  
“You’re just too little- you’ll start to like them when you’re bigger.” Gerard assured him, resting his hand on Frank’s arm.  
  
The smaller boy jerked away, frowning and sighing out in frustration, “But I don’t _want_ to like them. I don’t want to be around them at all.”  
  
Gerard shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to say to that. To be honest, he kind of knew what Frank meant. Whenever he talked to people at school he acted like he saw the girls the same way they did, but he still hadn’t started getting the feelings everyone said he was supposed to have. The girls were fine, there was nothing wrong with them, but there was also nothing drawing Gerard towards them. He figured it would come, he just had to be patient. Before he could voice this theory of patience to Frank, the little boy spit out some words that almost startled Gerard into falling off the bed.  
  
“Would you be my wife? If... If I asked you? Like, later?” He asked, all in a rush and in such a fearfully quiet voice that Gerard almost didn’t hear him. But he did. The elder gulped nervously, fidgeting and avoiding Frank’s eyes.  
  
“N-not for real!” Frank quickly stuttered out, although the disappointment at Gerard’s silence was written all over his face. “I mean, just…” He bit his lip, looking away. He couldn’t think of a good excuse for the question, and all he could picture was how weird Gerard must think he is. Frank buried his face in his hands, not understanding why his eyes felt so moist.  
  
An arm carefully encircled the small boy, its pale hand gripping his waist and pulling him closer. Frank refused to look up, keeping his face buried until Gerard said something entirely unexpected.  
  
“Yeah… Um, I would.” He mumbled, a fiery red blazing in his cheeks. “I’d do it, for you.”  
  
Frank’s head shot up, his eyes wide and disbelieving. “You… You would?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gerard sighed, pulling Frank so that his small head was resting on Gerard’s skinny chest.  
  
Frank smiled shyly, undeniably enjoying the feeling of Gerard’s fingers tracing circles in his back. He had never imagined Gerard would say yes. He didn’t really understand it, but Frank felt a warmth grow in his chest.  
  
“Thank you, Gee…” He murmured, closing his eyes and tucking himself further into Gerard’s side. The older boy blinked, a little surprised. Frank had never called him ‘Gee’ before. He had to admit; he liked the sound. But only from Frank. Or, maybe…  
  
“Always, Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't actually go in the direction I originally meant, but I think it turned out alright. :3 I really felt like writing more of them as kids, so enjoy the relatively fast update! <3
> 
> ximakilljoywannabex


	3. 11 Years Old (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wishes he could have his friend back. (Drug use, homophobic slurs, some angst)

Frank lay back on Gerard’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. He frowned slightly as second hand smoke filled his lungs, making the young boy cough dryly.  
  
“Why do you like that stuff?” He scrunched his nose up, eyes glancing up and to the left at his friend sat up beside him.  
  
“It feels good, why else?” Gerard shrugged, taking another deep inhale and blowing the smoke back out. Frank turned away, sighing to himself. He didn’t understand how this had happened so fast. It felt like one minute the two of them were goofing around in the backyard playing superheroes, and the next they were down here with the smell of something Gerard called ‘pot’ hanging in the air. Frank didn’t like when Gerard smoked, it made his nose hurt and Gerard always started acting funny. He didn’t talk to Frank as much anymore, and he was always off with his ‘new friends’. Frank had heard some kids at school muttering about them. At least, Frank thought that was right. He wasn’t quite sure what the term ‘stoner’ meant, and he didn’t really have anyone to ask. Mikey was too little to know, and there was no way he’d be asking Gerard. Frank coughed again, sputtering a bit.  
  
“Gee, stop.” He rolled back over, frowning up at the older boy.  
  
“Why should I?” The elder puffed, blowing some smoke towards Frank’s face. The younger boy’s coughing started back up, this time getting to the point where he was hacking pretty hard, his lungs struggling to find clean air to drink in.  
  
“P-please…Please, Gee…” Frank wheezed, his lungs taking in another shuddering breath. Gerard grumbled to himself, but gave in and put out his joint.  
  
“I don’t know why you bother coming over if you can’t take the smoke. You know that’s what I’ll be doing.”  
  
Frank’s eyes went down, his heart twisting in his chest. “I… I just…”  
  
“You ‘just’?” Gerard mocked, rolling his eyes. “You just what, Frank?”  
  
The younger boy flinched at Gerard’s harsh tone, biting down on his lip. “I l-like spending time with you, that’s all… You used to be nice.”  
  
Gerard snorted, crossing his arms. “Right, okay. You like me.” Gerard’s eyes rolled again, “Fag.”  
  
Frank frowned, his eyebrows tilting to an angle of hurt. He didn’t know what the word meant, but the way Gee had said it made him feel icky inside. The way Gerard had _looked_ at him made him feel icky.  
  
“W-what?” He whispered, his voice shaky.  
  
“You heard me. You’re a fuckin’ fag.” Gerard snapped, grabbing his joint again. “You’re a freak.”  
  
Frank couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This wasn’t his Gee, it couldn’t be. The boy he had grown up with, shared so many memories with, cared about for so long. It wasn’t possible – his Gee would never say such horrible things. Or at least, that’s what he thought. Despite his best efforts Frank’s eyes filled with tears, and without waiting for another word from Gerard he ran out of the house. He ran back to his home, all the way up to his room.  
  
This was all Bert’s fault. It had to be. He was one of Gerard’s new ‘friends’, the one that gave Gerard this horrible stuff. He was the one that convinced Gerard it would be fun to try, he was the one that got him hooked, he was the one who made Gerard act like this. They were supposed to be best friends, they were supposed to play video games and watch stupid movies, to laugh their butts off at crappy special effects. This wasn’t right. Frank couldn’t lose his only friend.  
  
He lay back on his own bed, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the tears from falling. His shoulders shook as quiet cries racked his body, his face buried deep in his pillow. He missed the old Gerard. He missed the one who drew comics, who laughed with a dorky snort and comforted Frank when he cried. The one who’d agreed to play superhero when no one else would. No matter what he did, though, Frank just knew. As long as those friends were there, as long as Gerard smoked whatever it was… his Gerard would never be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry babes, not a happy chapter. :c The drugs are messing with Gerard, he's certainly not himself. Frank only wants him to be back to normal. Bert made an appearance here! I needed a character to have gotten Gerard into this mess, and so Bert can be pictured at closer to 17. Gerard sort of looks up to him in this chapter, he tries to mimic what he says- including the slurs. Ack, I really did not like writing this one. Probably why it's so short. I'll add more soon, lovelies~
> 
> ximakilljoywannabex


	4. 15 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank missed the good butterflies. (Mentioned past drug use)

Frank sighed, standing awkwardly on the Way family’s stoop. The boy hadn’t been over much for a few years, only occasionally visiting Mikey. He hadn’t spoken to Gerard until a few weeks back, still uncomfortable around the teenager after having everything about him be brutally shot down for a few months after Gerard had started using. As much as he cared about Gerard, Frank had finally had enough and just stopped showing up. Gerard didn’t seem to care. He couldn’t deny that his former friend’s indifference had stung, but eventually he had moved on.  
  
Just a few days before, Halloween had passed and Frank’s 15th birthday had come and gone. Now here he stood, undeniably nervously as he tried to decide whether to even go inside. Eventually the weight of the guitar in his hand convinced him that he had come for a reason, and it would be a waste if he didn’t at least show Mikey his new instrument. The younger Way brother was interested in playing bass when he was older, and Frank had figured that maybe until then Mikey would be willing to listen to and maybe even help Frank practice. He rapped sharply on the thick wood, and after a few seconds heard some shuffling. Mikey opened the door, smiling a little when he saw Frank.  
  
“Hey! What’s u- Woah, what is that?!” Mikey’s gaze had landed on the black case in Frank’s hand.  
  
“Fairy dust. What do you think?” Frank rolled his eyes, although he couldn’t help a small smile playing on his lips at the younger’s awe. “Now let me in, will you? This thing is heavy.”  
Mikey laughed and stepped aside, making a grand gesture of it all.  
  
“Why thank you, good sir. To your room?” Frank raised an eyebrow, chuckling and heading up when Mikey nodded. The latter shut the door and followed close behind. When Frank popped open the locks, Mikey was practically on top of him trying to get a glimpse of the instrument.  
  
“Get off!” Frank huffed, leaning backwards into Mikey to the point of knocking the both of them over. The two were quiet for a second before they both burst out laughing, Frank sitting up and shoving Mikey back down when he tried to do the same.  
  
“Hey!” Mikey pouted, crossing his arms. “What was that for?”  
  
“For being a butt,” Frank grinned, sitting back on his heels and finally opening up the guitar case. The gorgeous snow white guitar sat proudly in its black velvet case, gold hardware catching the light.  
  
“Wow,” Mikey breathed, his eyes wide as he looked it over. “That is one gorgeous guitar.”  
  
“Thanks,” A wide grin threatened to split Frank’s face in two. “She’s my new baby.”  
  
“She?”  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Frank blushed, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah. Her name is Pansy.” He half expected Mikey to start laughing, but the brunette simply pushed his glasses back up his nose and nodded.  
  
“That’s really cool, man. Now, the true question: is that name a reflection of you?”  
  
“Mikey!” Frank whined, shoving his friend over when the latter broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
“You totally set yourself up for that one,” Mikey snickered, pushing Frank back.  
  
“Did not! You’re just an ass,” Frank blew a strand of hair out of his face. “Now do you want me to attempt to play or not?”  
  
“Oh, god yes,” The younger Way settled himself in, watching Frank pull himself up onto the bed and bring the guitar up to his knee.  
  
“Just remember I only got this, like, three days ago, okay? Unless guitar hero skills transfer, which I seriously doubt, this is probably gonna be crap.”  
  
Without waiting for an answer Frank started to pluck out a few chords, the basic ones he had been studying continuously for the past couple of days. Mikey watched with his hands in his lap, for once not making fun of the short boy in front of him. Maybe five minutes passed before Frank’s hands stilled.  
  
“That’s kind of all I know,” He shrugged, looking back down at the strings.  
  
“Still, that’s pretty good considering how long you’ve had it,” Mikey commented, nibbling on his lip. “D’you think you could show me some of the chords again?”  
  
Frank nodded, carefully positioning his fingers and explaining each chord to Mikey before strumming lightly. Apparently they were being louder than they realized, because about ten minutes later they heard a throat being cleared from the doorway.  
  
Frank looked up and nearly felt his heart stop. There was Gerard, in all his gorgeous black-haired glory. Frank felt the weird fluttering in his stomach, the kind he had always attributed to nerves from the way Gerard used to taunt him. Now, though… he couldn’t really explain it. They just didn’t feel quite the same.  
  
“What’s this? You play guitar now, Frank?” The eldest asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Frank shifted awkwardly, avoiding Gerard’s eyes. “I, um, I j-just got it. A few days ago.”  
  
“Hm,” Gerard glanced at the Les Paul in Frank’s lap, eyes trailing up to the pale hands gripping it and finally to the teenager’s face. “You sound good.” The corners of his mouth turned upwards, a smirk that could almost be a genuine smile.  
  
“T-thanks…” Frank stuttered, cursing himself for acting so strange. This was just Gerard, after all.  
  
“I need water!” Mikey announced, his outburst startling Frank out of his Gerard-induced stupor.  
  
“Okay?” He frowned, turning to his friend.  
  
“I’m going to leave the room now.” The younger Way stated, and in his confusion Frank missed the pointed look Mikey gave his brother. Before Frank could question his need to point out the obvious, he and Gerard had been left alone. Frank fidgeted, looking down at his hands and feeling his heart hammering in his chest. Maybe his anxiety wasn’t as gone as he’d thought.  
  
Frank heard a deep sigh, trying to ignore the footsteps and the feeling of the bed sagging beside him with the added weight of a second person.  
  
“Frank… Frankie.” Gerard murmured, noting the way Frank’s body seemed to stiffen at the use of the old nickname. Gerard took a deep breath and Frank shifted again, his tightening chest leaving him to find it harder and harder to breath.  
  
“Frankie, I’m sorry.”  
  
Whatever the small punk boy had expected, it certainly wasn’t that. His mouth opened and closed, but no noise escaped past his lips. The elder sighed, running his hand through his slightly greasy, dyed black hair.  
  
“Look. I know you’re uncomfortable around me, okay? I know it’s my fault. I fucked up. I was repressing a lot of my own shit, and I ended up taking out my frustration on you. It’s not excusable, and I don’t really expect you to forgive me, but I wanted you to know.” His gaze drifted to the floor as he recalled all the horrible things he would never have said without the influence of the drugs. “I’m clean now. I think you knew that, but still. I, um. I cleaned up. As of last year.”  
  
Frank stayed quiet, turning this new information over in his head. Truth be told, he was torn. On the one hand, Gerard had said some pretty awful things to him. He’d ruined Frank’s self-esteem and given him reasons to find fault with his existence. And yet, despite all that Gerard had done, Frank still remembered the kid who’d agreed to play the damsel all those years ago. Deep down, he knew that kid was back. And he was sitting right beside him.  
Without thinking Frank turned, throwing his arms around Gerard and pulling the other boy close, drinking in his scent and his warmth and just his overall essence. The younger’s eyes were screwed tightly shut; Frank was determined not to cry. However, he could do anything to stop his voice from cracking when he finally spoke.  
  
“I missed you.” The sentiment was whispered, almost carried away by the quiet creaking of the old house. Gerard heard it anyways.  
  
He was taken aback at first by the boy’s sudden gesture of affection, but before he could overthink it too much his arms had taken on a mind of their own and wrapped themselves around Frank as well. He rubbed a few circles, the position reminding him of when Frank used to cry to him when he fell down or the other kids reminded him of how ‘weird’ he was. Gerard wished he had realized then just how precious those moments were.  
  
“I missed you, too. I’m so sorry.”  
  
The two stayed that way for a while. Neither moved, neither spoke - nor did they need to. Everything was conveyed through simple touch. When Frank let go at last, his cheeks were damp and a tiny smile sat upon his lips. Gerard still looked nervous, worrying his lip between his teeth. Despite the hug, he still couldn’t help but feel like Frank didn’t forgive him. Completely fair, to be honest, but Gerard was still disappointed. That is, until Frank punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
“Don’t ever do that to me again.” The smaller man murmured, a half smile gracing his features. Gerard’s brow furrowed, his mouth twisting into a frown.  
  
“Do what? Hug you?” Gerard bit his lip, hard. He really hoped that wasn’t it. Frank chuckled a little and simply shook his head.  
  
“Just don’t be a giant dickwad.”  
  
Gerard raised an eyebrow, but couldn’t stop a lopsided smile from spreading across his face.  
  
“I’ll try my best,” he laughed, his arm still hanging leisurely around Frank’s shoulders.  
  
“Fantastic,” Frank murmured. As the two smiled softly at each other, each lost in his own world, one thing was certain.  
  
As of this moment, they finally knew.  
  
They were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally make up, roughly 4 years later. c: I promise, the true frerard is coming. Probably in the next chapter, to be honest. Probably. I hope you enjoyed, dolls~
> 
> ximakilljoywannabex


	5. 17 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank learned quickly that he is the jealous type.

“Come over. Now.”  
  
Those were the only words that greeted Frank before the line went dead, the teenager looking at his phone in confusion. He knew who it was; if he hadn’t recognized the voice, he’d seen the caller ID. Seconds later his favorite jacket had been shrugged over his shoulders, and his hand ran through his hair just enough to make it presentable. Frank sighed and headed out, only going across the street and up to the Way residence. Over the past two years he and Gerard had regained their original closeness, and thus he was decently comfortable with simply opening the door and stepping inside.  
  
As Frank had assumed, his friend was hiding out in the basement. As per usual.  
  
“Gee, what’s up?” Frank pushed the door open to reveal Gerard laying flat on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. His hair was wild, his school uniform wrinkled and disheveled around him. When his friend didn’t reply Frank stepped forward, seating himself on the end of the bed. The shift of the mattress seemed to break Gerard’s trance. His eyes flitted down and noticed the smaller male settled at the foot of his bed.  
  
“Oh. Hey.” He mumbled, his eyes flicking back up to their place on the ceiling. Frank glanced up, looking back at Gerard quizzically when he saw nothing of interest at the point which Gerard was so intently staring. He cleared his throat, shifting on the bed and wondering if Gerard had any intention of saying anything on his own, or if Frank was expected to bring up the mysterious call from some minutes before. Frank started to open his mouth, finally deciding that he must be expected to do _something_ , but at Gerard’s silence simply shut it again. Frank wasn’t sure how to respond to this.  
  
“She broke up with me,” Gerard stated abruptly, his eyes never leaving their point on the ceiling.  
  
“Lyn-Z?” Frank frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. Truth be told, he’d never really liked her. It wasn’t that she was a bad person, not at all. Frank would say he’d never been able to place why exactly he held such contempt for her, but that would be a blatant lie. He knew exactly why she upset him.  
  
He was jealous.  
  
As the boys had reconnected, Frank had felt the familiar warmth from when they were young building up inside of him. Every time he looked at Gerard, he felt butterflies tickle the inside of his stomach. Every time the elder smiled at him, Frank melted. Even his laugh was enough for Frank’s nerves to make his stomach churn. At first, Frank hadn’t really understood what was happening. He loved the sensations he felt just from being around the black-haired boy, but he couldn’t place why. Until he got to be about 16, and figured out that it wasn’t necessarily just Gerard he was attracted to. He didn’t care anything for girls, but Frank could definitely appreciate a guy’s ass. More than anything, he just couldn’t believe it had actually taken him a full 16 years to realize what a flaming homosexual he was.  
  
He’d kept it to himself for a while, before finally accidentally letting something slip when he was talking to Mikey. Frank was forced to confess, but was startled to see just how unfazed Mikey was by this revelation.  
_  
“Dude, it’s obvious.” He’d said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not an idiot, I’ve seen you watch my brother’s ass when he walks. If you thought you were being stealthy, I sincerely pity you for whatever other things you’ve thought you were hiding.”_  
  
Frank had turned bright red, but at the same time he was relieved by Mikey’s acceptance. It made him more comfortable with his new identity, and eventually he even brought it up to his parents. His father was a little surprised, and did have some trouble understanding his son’s attractions, but made clear that even if he didn’t get it he would stand by Frank’s decision 100%. His mother looked about as surprised as Mikey.  
  
The only person Frank hadn’t told was the one who mattered most. He watched the older boy nod to Frank’s earlier question.  
  
“Yeah. Lyn-Z.” He muttered, his voice flat and void of emotion. Frank squirmed uncomfortably, biting on his lip. It had really stung when Gerard mentioned one random afternoon that he had found himself a girlfriend. After Frank had finally discovered his sexuality, all of the things he’d felt over the years finally made sense. He had a crush on Gerard. And not just some schoolgirl infatuation; Frank was all out, full blown, unable-to-deny-it in love with him. So, Gerard getting a girlfriend? Yeah. That sucked.  
  
Frank knew Gerard was straight. He’d always known that, he knew the second he recognized his crush that the relationship he imagined in his head would never be realized. Gerard was into girls. He was into boobs, not dicks. It made Frank’s heart constrict whenever he was reminded, which had basically been every day for the past four months. Wherever Gerard was, so was Lyn-Z. They hung off of each other, always laughing and smiling and seeming like the perfect couple.  
  
And goddammit, Frank was jealous as fuck. If it weren’t for her dating Gerard, Frank could probably have become good friends with Lyn-Z. She had good taste in music, was a bit tomboyish, and played a wicked bass solo. Hell, he could’ve fallen for her himself had he not been so damn gay. She was the perfect girl for Gerard. And that crushed him.  
  
He’d never voiced any of this to Gerard. He tried to be civil with her, even though he was constantly shooting daggers at her when he thought no one was looking. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, if one of them turned real, she would be out of the picture and Frank could steal Gerard. It was a bit of a horrific fantasy to have, but Frank was too far gone to take any notice. All of these feelings had been locked inside of him for months, but now that he had the chance to rant and bitch and say anything he wanted about her… he couldn’t bring himself to. She hadn’t done anything wrong, and Frank knew it.  
  
“What happened?” He finally asked, his voice small and a little croaky. Gerard stayed silent for a long minute before answering.  
  
“She said she’d found someone else. That this wasn’t working, that it was a mistake.”  
  
Frank’s brow furrowed. “What the hell? What guy could she have found that’s better than you?”  
  
“Girl.” Gerard corrected, sighing through his nose.  
  
“I - what?” Frank’s tone shifted to one of confusion.  
  
“She’s a lesbian,” Gerard chuckled dryly, although his laugh showed no amusement. “She was trying to make sure, she said she thought that if she got with a guy it’d go away. She was wrong.”  
  
Frank didn’t really know what to say to that. “I… shit, I’m sorry, Gerard.”  
  
“That’s not all she said.”  
  
Frank looked over, confusion once again written across his face. “What else did she say, then?”  
  
“She said I wasn’t committed either. That I had my eye on someone else, that I’d always had it elsewhere. She said she was pretty sure she knew who. She also mentioned she was pretty sure that she knew one of my friends who was jealous of her.”  
  
Frank’s face went red as he realized he hadn’t been so stealthy with his glaring after all. Damn, Mikey was right. He really couldn’t hide his emotions.  
  
Gerard finally shifted his gaze to Frank, raising an eyebrow. “Something you want to tell me, Frankie?”  
  
Frank visibly gulped, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact with his friend.  
  
“I, um. I. No?” It came out as more of a question than a statement, but it was too late now. Gerard’s eyes were locked on Frank’s as he sat up, running his tongue over his slightly chapped lips.  
  
“I think… That you’re lying.” Gerard murmured, his voice soft and sultry and one of his delicate eyebrows arched. “I think it was you. I think you were _jealous_.”  
  
Frank could only whimper softly, trying both to speak and not give anything away. He only ended up flapping his mouth like a fish, no sound coming out. Gerard crawled forward slowly on all fours until he was very, _very_ close to Frank. The younger could barely breathe.  
  
“Even if you’re telling the truth, she was right about one thing.” Gerard shifted focus, glancing down briefly. “There is someone I have my eye on. I have for a while. Maybe even since before she and I started dating, but I was trying to ignore it. I thought it was wrong, that I shouldn’t feel the way I did. But now… it’s only too right.”  
  
Frank managed to regain his voice for a brief second, only managing to choke out a hoarse, “W-who?”  
  
Gerard’s eyes snapped up, suddenly locking with Frank’s.  
  
“You.”  
  
Before Frank could even begin to process Gerard’s words the elder had lunged forward, his hands grasping either side of Frank’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. Frank’s brain was basically on verge of combustion, threatening to implode on itself if he didn’t do _something_ , fast. So, Frank did the only thing he could when he lacked any assistance from his brain. He kissed back.  
  
Frank wouldn’t say it was fireworks or choirs of angels singing. It wasn’t some cheesy rom-com kiss, or the culmination of all things perfection. It wasn’t.  
  
He would say it was the clenching of a heart, only to be released as the passion and desire of years was finally expressed in a single, heated moment.  
  
But, yes. It was close to perfect. What made it even better? It was Frank’s first kiss.  
  
Gerard didn’t let go until they both needed to come up for air, panting softly as their lips parted.  
  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so damn long,” He laughed breathlessly, smirking at Frank.  
  
“B-but…” Frank was still dumbstruck, trying to wrap his mind around everything that had just happened. “Aren’t you straight?”  
  
“As a fucking circle,” Gerard rolled his eyes, a playful smile settling on his lips. Frank blinked slowly, still processing.  
  
“Besides,” Gerard smirked, raising an eyebrow, “It’s not like you said anything either.”  
  
Frank scratched behind his neck awkwardly, his face still a little red from before. “Fair point. But I couldn’t figure out how to tell you, what with having a massive fucking crush on you for however many years.” He huffed, pouting and looking away.  
  
Gerard’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. “Did you just say _years_?”  
  
“Oh. Um, yeah?” Frank bit his lip nervously.  
  
“God _damn_.” Gerard shook his head, looking up at the ceiling again before dropping to look at Frank once more. “How many?”  
  
“I – what?” Frank tilted his head in confusion.  
  
“Years!” Gerard rushed out, a hint of desperation in his voice. “How many years?!”  
  
“Oh! I, um, I dunno. I mean I didn’t realize I was gay until last year, but I’ve felt the same way since… fuck, I don’t know. Middle school maybe?”  
  
Gerard stared at Frank for a second before falling back, groaning, “Fuck.”  
  
“What?” Frank crawled over, sitting back on his heels when he was closer to Gerard.  
  
“I should have done this years ago!” Gerard lamented, blowing some hair out of his face. “Since fucking middle school? God, we could have spent so much more time together!”  
  
When Frank got over his initial surprise, he started to laugh. At first it was just giggles, but pretty soon it escalated into full-on belly laughs.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Gerard whined, pouting at the boy rolling around in front of him.  
  
“How oblivious we both were?” Frank grinned, still spewing giggles.  
  
Gerard couldn’t help but smile, blushing and shaking his head. “We really were, weren’t we?”  
  
“Still are!” Frank sang out, bouncing on his heels. “We’re still –”  
  
Frank was finally shut up when Gerard pulled him down, connecting their mouths again. Frank’s giggling died down as they kissed, gently moving their lips against each other’s. They stayed that way for a while, not escalating any further, simply keeping their lips together. Finally Gerard broke the kiss, moving back only just a little and gazing up at Frank with what the younger could only describe as love and affection.  
  
“Frank Iero, will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
Frank broke into a wide smile. “I thought you’d never ask.” He leaned down, pressing another kiss to Gerard’s lips.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes?” Gerard giggled.  
  
Frank connected their lips again with a grin, mumbling his answer against the elder’s mouth.  
  
“Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We've got a pretty fluffy chapter right here, I hope you enjoy it! <3 I love Lyn-Z in real life, and I really didn't want her to be a bad guy here, so I had her help them along instead. c; More will be coming soon, lovelies~
> 
> ximakilljoywannabex


End file.
